High School Blues Year 1
by PersonIndeedXD
Summary: Raven finds herself amongst the many others at Jump City High. On her first day, she seems to be falling in love with a certain orange and black clad man... SladexRae, with slight BBxRae, RobxRae, and other misc slight pairings throughout.
1. First Impressions

Chapter one- First Impressions

**A/N: I haven't written a story in a few years on here it seems like. It has also been a while since I have seen Teen Titans or anything so give me a break. x] This story is mainly going to be from Raven's point of view. **

Raven Roth was just one of the hundreds of students that were to attend Jump City High School within the following hour. It was currently 6:45 A.M. and the violet haired goth had already packed up her bags and readied herself for her first day of high school the night before. She had dreaded the forthcoming day, perhaps because she had heard numerous rumors about high school drama. If there was one thing Raven hated most, it was teenage drama, followed by her father, and smiling.

Raven was more of an empathic, feeling not her own feelings, but those of others around her. _Today will be interesting. _She thought as she brought a grey ceramic cup up to her lips, letting the hot liquid of chai tea run down her throat. She was sitting on a lawn chair on her back porch, which had a commanding view of the ocean. Every morning, she would wake up early to avoid the bickering of her parents, prepare some tea, and sit in the lawn chair, just watching the beautiful colors of the sunrise all come together, almost like a fantasy painting.

This morning, however, was darker than most. The sky was filled of heavy dark blue and grey clouds on the horizon, and when the sun peaked over the horizon of the ocean, it instantaneously disappeared behind a blanket of clouds. Raven's usual frown grew in size as the wind slightly started to pick up, blowing her violet shoulder-length locks towards the ocean. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, taking in the sounds around her. She could hear the roar of the ocean miles away, waves crashing on the shore, as well as cars speeding by on the highway that was a few blocks down the road. She was in a state of relaxation when all of a sudden, she heard a voice.

"Rae, dear, are you ready for school?" Raven turned around and noticed her mother, Angela Roth peering out from the back door. She had heard the ocean miles away, but failed to hear the door opening up.

"Yes, mother," Raven replied, turning her head to face the lifeless color of the ocean. Everything seemed to have a grey hue to it, and the clouds seemed to be moving faster towards her.

"Good. We can leave early if you want. To avoid you know who…" Angela trailed off and tipped her head over to the side quickly, hinting Raven that she was talking about none other than Trigon, her tall, muscular husband. Raven nodded, understanding her mother's actions. She stood up and walked inside her house, glimpsing one more time back at the ocean.

The drive to school only took about fifteen minutes at most, and nothing was said much between the mother and daughter. Mornings like these were most common amongst the Roth girls; awkward silence filling the vehicle, making fifteen minutes seem like almost an entire lifetime. When it was finally time to get out of the car, Raven hugged her mom good-bye and observed the entrance of her school.

Many girls and boys her age were passing in and out of the doors, somewhat in a hurry. There were ivory pillars holding up the 2nd floor of the school in various places, in an asymmetrical matter which seemed impossible. Upon closer inspection, Raven noticed that the walls and pillars had many cracks, indicating that the school was old and worn down.

"Raven!" Raven turned around to the source of the voice and saw her old middle school friend, Kori Anders, also nicknamed 'Star'. The two girls greeted each other.

"Hey Star," she said, somewhat sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Oh how I've missed you! How have your months of summer been friend?" Raven shrugged. She had spent her summer out of the house at the beach most of the time with her mother. The bell suddenly rang.

"What's your first class?" Asked Raven. She was not one to be late.

"Um, the arts of culinary! And you my dear friend?" Star's English was hard to understand, even for Raven sometimes.

"Algebraic Methodology," Star gave her a puzzled look. "Math, Raven repeated.

"Oh then shall we do the catching up later?" Raven nodded. The two girls when their separate ways to a busy day ahead of them.

Raven was the first to get to her class, surprisingly. The desks were organized into five perfectly vertical rows, and she placed herself in the furthest back row, right next to a window with a view of the grey scenery. Silence filled the classroom for another couple of minutes, when all of a sudden, a flood of students rushed into the room just as a bell rang. Raven watched every single one that came into the room with silence. She recognized a few from middle school. _Vic. Gar. Jinx. _Then the rest were a mystery. Everyone took their seats and talked to each other, recalling memories of the summer break. No one had occupied the desks in a one desk radius of Raven, just causing her to cross her arms and look straight at the black board in the front of the room.

The teacher came in a few minutes after the rush of students. She was a tall woman with mid back length black hair with a petite figure. The eyes of all the male students instantaneously faced her, and the room went silent.

"Good morning students. You can call me Ms. D. Tell me guys, how was your summer?" She asked, full of enthusiasm, which caused Raven to slump back in her chair even more. There was uproar in the classroom amongst the students, all chattering mindlessly about how their summer vacation went. _This is going to be a long day…_ thought Raven. She personally preferred the strict teachers that didn't want the students to talk, but rather get work done.

Raven and Star made their way to the cafeteria at lunch with all of the other students, struggling through the mass crowd, being pushed every now and then by people. Frustration was building up inside of then as they tried to make their way to the seating area. They made a sudden turn when they bumped into a blond girl.

"Excuse you, you ugly freshmen," she said rather rudely, and pushed past them. They turned back to look at her. Star shook her head and grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her through the crowd until they were in an enormous open room with a lot of tables in more perfect vertical rows. The tables each had seemingly different people at each one. _And so it starts… _Raven made a mental note of which tables had the preps, the band nerds, the goths…. Star suddenly dragged Raven to a table with Vic, Gar, and Robin, all kids she had known in middle school, just never hung out with. The guys sat on one side of the table while the girls sat on the other.

"Hey Star, long time no see!" Exclaimed Gar. The guys looked over at Raven.

"Guys, meet Raven my friend that is a girl, she is most wonderful!" Star exclaimed while hugging Raven. The violet haired girl tried to give out a small smile and waved before putting up the hood of her blue jacket to conceal her pale face. The group of friends continued to talk while Raven occasionally sipped some ice tea and listened. She found herself zoning out of the conversation within a matter of minutes.

"Hey bitches! Guess who's back!" The cafeteria suddenly fell silent as a group of teens walked in the cafeteria. All eyes averted to them. Raven recognized a few of them, one being Jinx, a pink haired goth that seemed to have an unknown grudge against her. Another was known as Mammoth, an orange haired brute of a guy that did nothing but beat up kids. The other three were unknown, but one stood out to Raven. He was wearing an orange long sleeved sweater and black jeans, and had spikey brown hair. Mammoth was the one that made the remark, and pushed his way over to a table where the nerds were sitting. The whole room observed as the new teens that had just came in push and throw the nerds from their seats, forcing them to go elsewhere.

"What assholes," mumbled Gar as the scene unfolded. Mammoth looked over his way and Gar just looked away, as if nothing had happened. Everyone else in the room did the same and talked quietly.

Raven peered over at the table where the 'bad' kids were sitting, and observed the bronze haired teen in secrecy.

"Raven, are you okay?" Asked Gar as he noticed her staring off into space.

"Yes. Sorry," she said and averted her gaze to the green haired boy in front of her. She noticed him sort of staring at her. "Take a picture; it'll last longer," she joked, causing him to blush and look away.

The rest of the day went by quick, as Raven was subconsciously thinking about the guy in the cafeteria, but not letting her emotions get too out of control. The end of the day finally came, and she met her mother in the front parking lot, just as it started to rain.

"We're going to go to the library," said Angela as Raven buckled her seat belt.

"Is he on a rampage again?" Raven asked, referring to her father. Angela wordlessly nodded without looking at her daughter. "He will be going to work soon though, so can we just take a little cruise then go home?" Angela nodded again at her daughter's request, and took an alternate route home.

Raven looked out of the window at the rain blanketed streets of Jump City. Countless houses and businesses flew by for what seemed again like hours on end until she noticed something… _Him again!_ She saw the boy with the brown hair, in the same gym that her father worked at. Her mother noticed staring at something out the window, but thought nothing of it. _She's probably just questioning her father…_ thought Angela.

"Can we go home now?" Asked Raven, a few minutes later.

"Sure. Just go straight to your room if he's still there, or, if we happen to see him on the road, put your hood up and don't look at him."

"Why don't you just leave him mom?" Raven asked, facing her amethyst towards her mother.

Angela sighed. "It's not that easy, hon."

They finally arrived at their house, after more silence, and Raven made a beeline for her room when she noticed her father's car in the driveway. When she closed the door, she felt her phone suddenly vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. "Meet me in the cafeteria after school," a text said. The number was unrecognizable. _Who could have possibly sent this? _ She thought to herself. _Could it have been…him?_

**A/N: Please review! ^^ Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: So like, after I published the story, I read some comics that said showed Slade… with no mask… So his hair is actually white, not brown. My mistake, sorry.**

**Realizing how short the last chapter was… future ones will be more thought out and might take longer to write. **

_"The gem…the gem…" _Raven ran as fast as she could, with heart pounding, chest contracting, and heart beating what seemed like a thousand times a minute, she felt like she was going to explode. She had been running for what had seemed like a lifetime. Nearly a few feet behind her were hundreds upon thousands of approximately ten foot tall red demon-like beasts with two pairs of intimidating yellow eyes, two arms, two legs, and thousands of needle sharp teeth waiting to get a taste of her young flesh. The skin of the beasts appeared rough on the outside, having the texture of burned sandpaper. The environment seemed to be consisted of nothing but a blood red sky and death; trees stripped of all color, charred lands, soil as dry as sand in the desert.

Raven suddenly came to a halt at the edge of a cliff and peered down the side. Down about a few hundred feet below was an endless sea of…_blood?_ She caught her breath and panicked. _Where am I?_ She looked all around until she noticed two more pairs of scarlet eyes appearing in the sky. She turned behind her and saw the beasts smiling, licking their lips and not going within a foot of her. The stench of blood was nearly overwhelming.

"_Enough, my minions. You have delivered my portal." Boomed an intimidating male voice from no apparent location in the sky._

_"Portal? What sick game is this?" _Before she knew it, a monstrous hand came down out of the sky and closed around Raven. The beasts had vanished into thin air, and now five enormous fingers dug themselves in the ground all around the girl, getting closer and closer, until she was being suffocated. Everything went dark…

Raven jerked up out of bed, panting, covered in a cold sweat, and looked around frantically. After a few seconds, she relaxed, letting out a sigh before looking over at her alarm clock. School started in five minutes. _Great, _she sarcastically thought.

At school in math class, Raven just couldn't get the dream out of her head. What did it mean? Maybe she was going insane out of being love-stricken, or perhaps was due to being stressed out from starting high school, or-

"Ms. Roth, dear?"

Raven instantly snapped out of her daydream and came crashing back to the reality of her math class. "Yes, Ms. D?"

"Are you okay?" Asked the teacher, raising an eyebrow as if to mock the goth that she was phasing out in class. Before answering, Raven observed the several pairs of eyes watching her in the classroom. After a few seconds, she started to hear snickers amongst the room, all directed toward her.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." Ms. D turned back to the board and continued writing down complex mathematical equations. All eyes had turned away from Raven. _Thank Azar. _A few seconds later, more visions of the nightmare came rushing in her head. Raven shrugged it off for the moment as much as she could. _Wait a sec… What's Azar?_

The day progressed similar to the previous day. The same blonde girl was seen exchanging whispers with her friends then giving Raven dirty looks for no apparent reason. Star quickly shot a death glare back to the blonde's direction, causing her and her friends to walk away.

"Don't let them get to you Rae," said Garfield as he took in a mouthful of mystery tofu-meat.

Vic nodded and waved his hand in front of his face. "Jeez Gar, you're gonna drive the whole school out of here with that stank man." Vic pointed at the tofu.

"How would you know? You've never tried it," retorted Gar between bites, trying to swallow a mouthful.

"You're right, and if it tastes anything like it smells, I don't want it anywhere near me!" Gar started laughing at Vic. Vic just started cracking up too; after all, they were practically brothers. Raven observed as Star pulled a jug of mustard out of her backpack and started putting it on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Everyone seemed to shudder whenever the foreign girl put mustard on food that didn't usually involve it.

Then the groupof the 'bad boys' walked by, and Mammoth stood right next to Robin, with the rest of his posse close behind. "Hey birdy, how's it goin'?" Taunted the leader, attempting to start a fight.

There he was, the mysterious silver haired man from yesterday. Raven's eyes suddenly averted their gaze to him. _What could his name possibly be?_

"Back off, man," said Vic. Robin tried his best to completely ignore the red haired brute.

"Was I talkin' to ya?"

"Was I asking?"

"You're askin' for a beatin' alright!" Mammoth's crooked teeth turned upright to form a smile, but certainly not one with good intentions. "C'mon boys, break these 'lil freshies in!" Jinx frowned slightly at being called a male, but fixed her eyes on Star and prepared to charge. Raven noticed her crush's eyes fix on hers and blushed slightly, but certainly wasn't preparing for a friendly greeting.

"GO!"

Before she knew it, Raven was surrounded by a battle of fists and fury. The whole cafeteria instantly became a battle scene. Her crush suddenly charged at her and engaged her in hand in hand combat. Raven was not one for this sort of childish behavior, but what other choice did she have? She dodged every single one of his offensive moves, causing him to attack with slightly more fury.

"Slade, really? Fighting a girl is low, even for you." Slade looked over for a second at Robin, who was fighting with Mammoth, giving Raven a chance to push him to the ground. Slade ignored Robin and looked up at the tiny girl that had managed to shove him to the ground. Her dark blue hoodie was concealing most of her face besides her eyes and mouth. Her figure appeared to be thin and petite. He thought of her as mysterious and inwardly begged to see what was beneath that hood. Despite all of the chaos around, he suddenly felt relaxed.

Raven felt the eyes of Slade staring at her and blushed. She turned away quickly, but Slade was quick and grabbed her shoulder lightly. She instantaneously grabbed his wrist and tried to flip him over, but his grip soon firmed and tightened. He grabbed her other shoulder with his other hand and pulled her under a cafeteria table.

"What are you-"

"Shh, don't want them to find us, do you?" Asked Slade, trying to watch what was going on around them. Raven looked out from under the table bench, avoiding aged gum as she did so, and observed the scene. It had gone from hand in hand combat to flying food everywhere. Without warning, Slade silently grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her down the table, avoiding the occasional misfire of food. When they were finally at the southern end of the table, they sneaked out through the door into the confines of the hallway, unfortunately not unnoticed.

"Why did you take me here?" Asked Raven, as she dusted herself off. Slade shrugged.

"I don't hit girls."

"Your friends are going to give you a lot of grief for that one."

Slade shrugged once more, showing nearly no emotion to the goth. "I could care less about what they think," he paused and turned away from Raven. "but if it was Robin I was fighting, things wouldn't have been pretty."

"Wait-" Raven attempted to follow Slade, but she heard the door to the cafeteria open up.

"Why did you leave us back there?" Asked Star, giving Raven one of the most annoyingly sad tones she had ever heard in her life. Suddenly guilt was welling up inside, as her friend was coated in the school's mystery meat lunch and she has just left them there to fight.

"Sorry Star…. Just….Sl-"  
>"Slade? That bastard? Raven, he has tried to make dead our friend Robin before!" Raven froze.<p>

_Slade? A cold blooded killer? No, he couldn't be that bad on the inside. _"Star…"

"We shall do the talking later." The girls peered inside the clear glass panel and saw that the fight was broken up, with adults everywhere in the cafeteria, calming everyone down and discouraging the throwing of more food by threatening in school suspension. Star saw Jinx glare at her for a second, then talking to an adult and pointing their way.

"Uh oh…" Star grabbed Raven's arm and they ran as fast as they could through the hallway, as to get out of sight of the teachers. "Um… Star, we're just going to get in more trouble by running."

"Or it can keep us from attending the 'suspension'." Raven shook her head and just followed her scarlet haired friend down numerous hallways, until they ended up outside of the school, where coincidentally, Ms. D was standing.

"Or… It can get us into even more trouble," commented Raven, talking in a whisper so only Star could hear. She was returned with a glare that could turn a pillar into salt.

"What are you two ladies doing out here during school hours?" She asked, crossing her arms and faking a disappointed look.

"We were just umm going to the library of books! Books are what you would say, 'da bomb,' right Raven?" Star made up, looking for confirmation from her friend. Raven simply nodded and forced out a smile.

"The library is closed at lunch ladies, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me for a moment." Star gave Raven another small glare before following the math teacher back into the prisonlike atmosphere. The lunch bell had already rung while the girls were outside, so everyone was back in class for another session of borefest. Ms. D led them into her classroom and turned on a light. "Now girls, please explain what happened?"

Star and Raven looked at each other and finally Star broke down, telling Ms. D every detail about the event, besides, of course, the rendezvous between Slade and Raven.

"Well then, that is rather productive. I'm afraid you two will have to stay for an hour of after school detention girls." Raven inwardly slapped herself. She knew that her father would give her problems for coming home later than usual. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt her mom in the meantime.

"Ms. D, I have the lessons of defense, can't we do the detention another day?" asked Star, innocent as ever.

"I'm sorry Ms. Anders, but I cannot allow it. Have the courage of your convictions and pay for the crime. Not a word will go to the office about any of this, unless of course, you would prefer a longer punishment." The girls silently shook their heads, instantly declining the offer. "Good then. Get to class."

Raven was so confused about why her first two days of high school were going horribly wrong. The only thing that was remotely positive about the whole experience was the fact that she got to talk to her crush, Slade. The name constantly resounded itself in her head. _Slade. _He was quiet and mysterious, and Raven assumed that because he had abandoned his friends at the lunch battle that he would be outcast from the clique. The day continued slowly and surely.

During detention, Ms. D kept a watchful eye on the two girls, occasionally glancing up from her "Style Today" magazine. Star mainly rested her head on her desk, falling asleep from the boredom of doing nothing, while Raven decided to take advantage of the free time to read a passage from her book of collective Edgar Allan Poe poems.

Raven heard a slight tap on the window next to her desk and discreetly looked up at Ms. D, then once sure that she was occupied with her magazine, turned to face the window, and saw a note stuck to the side. _I'm sorry about lunch today. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow? It has to be him!_ Raven thought, somewhat excited. Ms. D noticed the young girl smiling. "Everything okay, Ms. Roth?" Raven just nodded and continued reading her book. The teacher silently observed the teen from the confines of her Style magazine as the afternoon went on.

Before the trio knew it, it was time for freedom. Ms. D dismissed the girls, and they went their separate ways, Raven attempted to apologize one more time to Star before leaving her friend. Angela rushed up to Raven's side and motioned her to hurry inside the car. Raven did so, immediately questioning her mother's strange behavior.

"Your father took today off, so he knows that something's up," said Angela, warily. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep the previous week.

"Great. Did you just leave recently?"

"No, I left a few hours ago and bought him a new DVD. If he asks, the story was that we had to go to several stores to find one that had this in stock." Raven looked at a bag on the dashboard and noticed the title, "Armageddon" on it. _Peculiar…_ thought Raven. The cover of the movie seemed to bring back her memory of the nightmare she had had the previous night, sending slight chills down her spine.

"Um… he's waiting for us." Raven and Angela looked at the driveway, which had a pissed off Trigon standing in the way to the garage. Trigon's usual sunburned skin seemed to be an even darker shade of red today. He stood, with crossed arms and an impatient tapping foot as Angela pulled into the driveway, stopping a few feet short of her husband.

"Why are you so late?" He questioned, his voice intimidating with every syllable.

"I went to the store to get a movie for you, dear, but many stores were sold out," replied Angela, grabbing the bag on the dashboard and handing it to Trigon through the window. He greedily ripped the bag open and observed the movie.

"What is this?"

"It's Armageddon, the end of the world. Thought you'd might be into something like that."

Trigon laughed, but the girls knew he wasn't laughing at anything funny. Without further ado, Trigon headed into the house, allowing Angela and Raven to get in without any questions. Angela winked at Raven, and Raven gave a very slight smile to her mother. "You know him pretty well for someone who hates him," she commented.

Angela nervously chuckled. "I guess, it just seems like his type of movie, is all."

Days passed, going by easier than they had been before to Raven; however, she hadn't seen Slade in those days, as if he had disappeared just because of what he did for her a few days ago. Or was it weeks? Time at school went by fast for her, but time at home seemed awkward and like an eternity. Also every day, she had been receiving mysterious notes asking to delay their meeting for a matter of days, even starting to ask for weeks until they met. Raven lay down on her pillow one night, about a month after school had started, and let her eyes slowly close, until she was in a state of relaxation.

**A/N: Things will pick up soon, I promise. Remember, the more reviews, the more motivation I have to update this story! ^_^**


End file.
